


Common Ground

by elscorcho



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elscorcho/pseuds/elscorcho
Summary: “Don’t joke, brother. Those charms of his may very well save us all.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> All deaths are canon.
> 
> This story is primarily Boromir/Legolas, with Aragorn/Legolas as a secondary pairing.

Beneath a blossoming canopy, warmed by shimmering lanterns, three graceful bodies lounged in a secluded pavilion. Rivendell was quietly humming with preparations. A quest loomed ahead, which would determine the fate of all Middle Earth. These were dark and heavy times.

For one elf, in particular.

“Cheers, cousin.”

“To the halls of Mirkwood. May they ever endure!”

The sharp ‘cling’ of crystal whispered above the rush of bubbling spring water. Two identical mouths drained the contents of their wine and exhaled with over-exaggerated contentment.

With expectant grins, they waited until, at last, the third imbibed with predictable reservation, gritting out a clipped salute.

“To Rivendell…always a pleasure.”

Though the compliment was detached and insincere, Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Lord Elrond, purred.

“The pleasure is ours…”

They leaned beside one another, loose-limbed and familiar, eyes sharp and gleaming, unabashed in their appraisal.

Looking radiant beside them sat the fair prince of Mirkwood. He leaned back against a half-wall, one leg out and the other bent at the knee. Laid before the elves was a tray of succulent seasonal treats. His comely face impassive, Legolas accepted one.

Everything about the Silvan, from the simple warrior braids pleated into the luminous wheat of his hair, the heady scent of grass and warm honey that clung to him, and his practical forest attire, was alien and captivating to his Rivendell kin, who were accustomed to a more regal and polished bearing of elf-kind.

Predatory, Elrohir grinned around a morsel of raspberry pastry, brushing his hands together, flicking a crumb from his pant leg.

“I must say, you are looking particularly arresting today, prince. Doesn’t he, Elladan?”

“Indeed he does, brother.”

“You’re too kind.” Legolas picked at his teeth, bored. “Any more of those vanilla biscuits left?”

“Of course!” The twins scrambled to be the first to oblige.

“So, Legolas, tell me.” Elladan, the victor, handed over the pastry. “How **is** your father? His lordship must be in quite a state after such a breach.”

He was referring, of course, to the escape of the gangle-creature, Gollum.  It was highly comical; the image of the haughty king Thranduil, his ego brought low, curses bouncing off the cavernous walls of his realm.

 “Funny you should mention that,” Added his cohort. “I was just thinking earlier, what if our dear Legolas is not here to simply spread his…tidings.” Elrohir slithered a proprietary hand upon the prince’s, stroking across his knuckles fondly. “There is no shame in fleeing from the king’s wrath. Rivendell would be more than happy to hide you for a millennia or so. Our quarters would be most suitable, brother, don’t you think?”

Elladan nodded, eagerly.

“You will love it, Legolas.  Connected to the most heavenly indoor hot-springs, you know-“

“Thank you, but that won’t be necessary.” Legolas reclaimed his hand. “I was not on prison duty when Gollum escaped. Father has no qualm with me.”

He chewed through a nervous pause, swallowed with some difficulty.

“Presently, anyway.”

“Ah…until word of this foolhardy quest reaches his throne. Thankfully, you will be miles away by then.” Elrohir grinned.

 “Tsk tsk, what an insolent brat you are, Legolas, going off without his permission. I don’t think Thranduil spanks you nearly often enough.”

 “As you seem to find my father’s moods so amusing,” Legolas noted, “you’re welcome to send him word of my actions.”

 “Ha! We’ll pass. It is, after all, our foster-brother who is to blame for your reckless loyalty, not us.”

“Well on that, we can agree.” Legolas said, taking another drink, hoping for a change in conversation but knowing it was unlikely.

 “I envy Estel the relationship you have…such loyalty! You met…when? Sixty-some years go?” Elrohir inquired, too innocently.

Legolas eyed him skeptically.

“You know that we came to meet directly after the war.”

 “Aye, that was quite a skirmish.”

“Our father was occupied, you know, striking down the foulness and all, but the armies raised something of a tussle I gather.”

“A bit more than a tussle.” Legolas drawled, the barest quirk in his golden brow. “I fought there.”

“Oh?” Elladan smothered his mirth behind glass.

“Brother!” Elrohir elbowed his mirror image. “Don’t you remember? From Laketown to Gundabad. The pasty Orc-spawn, slobbering at his heels...a rivalry for the ages!”

Elladan bonked the side of his head. “How does such a gripping narrative manage to keep slipping my recollection?”

“I’ve only regaled you half a dozen times.”

“I know, and I am sorry.” Elladan lied. “But how can I resist, when you flush so prettily, singing of gore and slaughter? My fearsome woodland cousin-” He tapped his nose twice, affectionately. Legolas frowned, grimacing.

He continued, conspiring. “Mirkwood breeds them beautiful and fierce. So primal, so…brother, what was that saying?”

“Less wise.” Elrohir said, his tone ominous. “More dangerous.”

 “Our historical legers are so biased against your people. You must forgive us. There is not a single mention of your heroics during those times!”

 “If I were you, I’d give those historians a pointed ear-full. Let it be known, the prince of Mirkwood is more than just a pretty bauble of nobility. Did he sit around in his bedroom, braiding his honey locks and bathing in milk, while the battle of five raged beside the Great Wood? Nay. He was right in the thick of it.”

“I could do that. But-” Legolas set his glass aside, smoothing out his tunic and preparing for departure. “I think I shall leave the duty of upholding my honor under your continued…care. Rest assured there will be much for you distort and muddle after this forthcoming quest is through. You can tell everyone I slayed and consumed an Orc raw, stripped naked and wore his skin, if it pleases you.”

“Strangely….it does.” Elladan admitted.

“And skipped merrily into the sunset with the dwarf, cavorting through Middle Earth until the end of our days.”

“Well now you’re just being ridiculous.”

“Frankly, I’m offended. We indulge interested parties with only the most flattering and truthful admissions of our fair cousin.”

“Indeed? Perhaps I should confirm with the man of Gondor.”

At this change of subject the twins stiffened and shared a look.

“He has been watching us, as you know.  And I’m compelled to wonder, does his interest have anything to do with these “indulgences” of yours?”

“Hmm…” Elladan set his sights below the hill, where the human in question sat alone upon a bench, staring into the foamy waters of an elegant fountain. Briefly, their eyes met, and Boromir quickly made to conceal his attention.

The elf shrugged. “We may have had a word or two with him, en route to our meeting.”

“Out of love and concern, you understand.” Said Elrohir.

“And….?”

With a quick affirmative glance to his twin, Elladan answered.

“Our verdict is that he seems decent enough, beneath all the arrogance and distrust. But it’s obvious that he continues to bristle, so making nice with the grumpy fellow is a wise decision, given the length of time you’ll be spending together. We paved the way by singing your praises, you’re welcome very much, but it is up to you to seal the deal. If you’d like…?” Elladan sloshed the half-empty bottle to and fro. 

Legolas made a halting gesture, standing to leave. “No need, thank you.”

“Just as well.” Elladan shrugged, watching the prince’s fetching backside make its retreat to the edge of the pavilion. “Iluvater bestowed quite enough intoxicating qualities upon you, and I’m sure your time with the rangers taught you many things about tempting responses out of a man.”

“Don’t joke, brother. Those charms of his may very well save us all.”

Legolas, ignoring the leering commentary, proceeded to descend the steps and meet with his future comrade. But he could see that the man, Boromir, had vacated the area, most likely embarrassed at being caught watching. He sincerely hoped to find some time with the Gondorian before departing for the quest.

 Initially, he had only to win back some measure of the man’s trust, make it known that he did not hold any grudges over what was said at the council. Not too difficult.

 But now, there was this matter of dispelling any misgivings the twins had planted in his head.  Although he did not know specifics, Legolas was fairly certain these suggestions were of a sordid nature and reflected poorly on his character. Short of lurking outside Boromir’s quarters, which was out of the question, there was little else he could do but wait until the opportunity presented itself.

In the meantime, it did not hurt to prepare. He knew just who to ask for advice in this matter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
